Garchomp
''' '''Garchomp, labeled The Grumpy Girl, was a camper on Total Pokémon Island, she was a member of the Great Groudons. Despite being eliminated, she returned to the competition after the merge, although she got eliminated in the same episode. She competed in Total Pokémon World Tour, where she was a member of the Deadly Darkrais. She competes again in Total Pokemon Redux as a member of the Graceful Gardevoirs! Coverage Personality Garchomp never had the easiest personality on the show. She was independent, ill-tempered, irate, and some other words that begin with "i". Regarded as one of the toughest girls on the show, as well as one of the toughest plays overall, she is not someone to mess with. Originally, she was grumpy and fairly quiet, although she would get aggressive when the time was right. However, like Primeape, Garchomp was a bit more smart than originally thought- she tends to know when someone is trying to use her or when someone's trying to do something sneaky, but unlike other players like Alakazam and Hypno, she simply calls them out on it. Garchomp is known for not taking bullshit lightly. She has a bit of leadership skill, but she's too hotheaded and ill-tempered to lead a whole team. Garchomp tends to do well in physical challenges, but mental games tend to cause her to slip up. Her preferred method of solving problems is beating the problem out of the way. She has a bit of an inferiority complex in comparison to the other girls, as she is not very girly, which is part of the reason her relationship with Charmeleon is so volatile. She secretly fears he'll leave her for a girly bimbo, although Charmeleon likes her the way she is. When she changes into Mega Garchomp, her personality seems to become more extreme- she becomes even more hyper aggressive, similar to Primeape, but unlike Primeape, she seems to have a single minded focus of the task at hand- however, she also lacks in Primeape's intelligence, and simply becomes a powerhouse of destruction to her enemies. She has been described as borderline psychotic in this state. Total Pokemon Island Gabite arrived on the island, already in a foul mood. After warning the others that she would win and to stay off her bad side, she did nothing else of note. She is assigned to the Great Groudons. In The Great Jump, Gabite makes the jump very quickly for her team. She is safe, but she doesn't smile when she receives her Poke Block. Weavile notes at the end of the chapter that Gabite would be a good alliance mate, because she's "mean, but not psycho". Gabite participates in the Water Race, and places in 7th place for the first round, knocking Gengar in the water as she went along (perhaps the beginning of their conflict). She doesn't win the whole race, as she comes in 5th during the second round. She is safe at the campfire ceremony, but looks regretful when Diglett is voted off. Gabite is one of the Great Groudons who plays in King of the Hill, and is in the final round against Gengar. She seemed to enjoy the idea of this battle, grinning at Gengar before it started. Gabite manages to beat down Gengar a few times, but when she finally attempts to knock him off the edge, Gengar holds on. When Gengar pulls himself back onto the pillar, Gabite leaps for him, but Gengar ducks, causing her to fall over the edge and lose the challenge for her team. Weavile planned to invite Gabite to the alliance after the elimination ceremony, but Alakazam plots and gets her eliminated. Gabite blames the fact that she decided to work with Weavile for her elimination. In "Returns and Revenge", two campers are brought back for a second chance- Gabite is one of these campers, by popular demand. Weavile wants to get her in an alliance, while Gengar freaks out upon her return. Gabite angrily scowls at everyone, although she is casual enough towards Scizor and Charmeleon, who admits in a confessional that she's hot. Gabite mainly targets Gengar in a rage for the King of the Hill challenge, eventually knocking him out near the end. However, she brings out Lileep's rage by calling her a "houseplant", causing her to lose the challenge. Almost every player votes for Gabite, all fearing their safety if she's left on the island. Gabite vows revenge against them all, especially Gengar. Gabite was seen in Losers' Land with all of the other eliminated contestants. She is first seen by the snack shop, watching the TV to see if an episode would air. She admits she doesn't care about Bellsprout at all, and views Houndoom as just an angry puppy, causing Gengar to call her a bitch quietly. Gabite claims calling Weavile mean is an understatement. When Charmeleon is mentioned, Gabite says how he's strong, clever, and handsome, causing Primeape to question her, but Gabite shuts up. She states that Banette is "okay". She reacts in fury when she realized that Kadabra manipulated Clefairy into eliminating Gabite. She, like many others, is tricked into voting off Gardevoir. After Charmeleon is eliminated, he arrives on Losers' Land and promptly kisses Gabite, causing her to blush and get angry. Total Pokemon World Tour: Trivia *Gabite and Primeape are considered to be very similar characters, which is why only Gabite returned to TPWT. They are often compared, and have even fought each other to see who is stronger. According to Dark Amphithere, the main difference is that while Primeape is more like "tough girl who works out at the gym", Gabite is a "tough girl who's gothic/punk and grew up on the streets". *Like many other characters, she has a running gag- many characters seem to forget that she's a girl, which often causes Gabite to fly into a rage and attack the Pokemon who says such (usually Gengar or Crobat). *Despite them both being "socially awkward and powerful dragons", Gabite does not like Dragonite. *Garchomp has had almost every major antagonist affect her eliminations throughout the game- Alakazam targeted her first elimination due to her future affiliations with Weavile, Weavile voted her off when she returned, and Hypno targeted her with hypnotism. Bronzong tricks her into being eliminated in Total Pokemon Redux using his immunity idol. Krookodile indirectly caused her elimination with the entire idol scheme. The only antagonist who played no role in any of her eliminations is Bisharp. *Gabite wants to evolve into a Garchomp, but Charmeleon doesn't want to be a Charizard- this causes tensions between them. *Gabite is afraid of roller coasters, though her fear was never revealed on the show. *Of all of the contestants who've returned to the competition, Gabite had the shortest stay, not making it past her returning episode. * She is the first contestant to Mega Evolve. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Total Pokemon Series Category:Females Category:Dragon-types Category:Ground-types Category:Total Pokemon Island Competitors Category:Total Pokemon World Tour Competitors Category:Total Pokemon Redux Competitors Category:Great Groudons members Category:Deadly Darkrais members Category:Graceful Gardevoirs members